DreamsComeTru x3
by heartbroken x3
Summary: Hermione makes a wish one night, that her life could change and become more intresenting and the next morning things do start to change... a lot... can hermiones life turn into oen she really wants? Rated M pairings DracoxHemione


She stared out her window into the tranquil night sky. A bright star caught her eye, following the English tradition she made a wish "the brightest star I see tonight, please take pity and make my life right. I want a life full of relaxation and love, not one where everyone looks down on me and calls me names". With that she went to bed and had a deep slumber, about her new life.

The next morning she woke up and grudgingly walked the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. After her shower she pulled on a black V-neck tank and wore a white pleated mini skirt. Then she shoveled though her sock draw until she found her pink and black knee-highs. Suddenly her mum called her "Hermione come down breakfast is getting cold and you don't want to be later for your train to Hogwarts now do you honey" "No mum, I'll coming down now" she replied. As she walked down the narrow oak stairs she smelt a mouth-watering scent of bacon and eggs.

When she entered the kitchen she sat down at her seat and drank my glass of water. Suddenly the cutlery and the food started trembling. She looked around and saw that their small fireplace was shaking as well. Out of now where a man, a lady and a girl appeared. Instantly Hermione recognized the girl to be one of her mortal enemies. Pansy Parkinson.

"Um.. Good morning" her mum started, a pang of worry hit her when she identify the couple and their daughter.

"May ask what you are doing at my house so early, Mr and Mrs Parkinson?" Hermione said as nice as she could.

"Oh Good morning to you too Jamie. I suspect you have told dear Hermione yet?" asked Mrs Parkinson.

"Mum?" Hermione asked in a confused voice "How do you know Mrs Parkinson?"

"I'll take that as a no" said Mrs Parkinson, answering her own question. She purse her lips and continued "Jamie do you still have the letter I told you to give to Hermione?" Without answering her mum walked out of the room to look for the letter. The room fell into silence, as no one knew how to break it. As her mother returned, she handed Hermione a black envelope and a letter opener. She slid the metal blade into the letter and opened it. Inside it contained a baby pink letter that wrote:

_Dear Hermione_

_You have reached the time where you have to open this letter to know the truth about your life, like how come you go to a school for witchcraft and wizardry while you are purely a muggle. It all started the day when the Lord announced that the youngest daughter of the Parkinson family, which is you, must marry the son of the Malfoy Family, Draco, and when the Lord himself dies or think it is the right time to crown someone else, Draco would take his spot. But, the Lord also announced Draco may not marry again after he marries you and that he may not become the Lord unless he marries you. This may seem a bit a confusing right now but you'll understand better as it comes. Anyway, after 4mths you were born Lucious Malfoy requested you were to be kept somewhere safe until you could take care of yourself. The dark lord cast an unknown spell on you to make sure you learnt and understood things more quickly than an average child. Then, we apperated to a muggle city, and placed you outside 17 Coa St, because when you turn 17 we would come back for you. I hope now you understand why you are here now, and what your future holds for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Holly and Mathew Parkinson _

She reread the letter once more, not believing my eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't know if it was she was upset that she might become one of the darkest witches or that she was happy that my life had a change. "Um.. Mrs Parkinson.. I mean mum.. does this mean I will go with you today.. and part from this house forever?" she asked with hesitation.

"I'm afraid so Hermione" she said as she put her arm around me.

After ten minutes of silence past I excused myself and went upstairs to pack away my life. I took out my school trunk and packed all my quills, parchments and school related equipment into it. Then I took out my suitcase and opened my wardrobe and groaned. I don't think all this stuff would fit into my suitcase. But before I could start putting all of it into my suitcase a heard a knock on my bedroom door. I trended carefully across my room to the door. When I open the door there stood my sister, Pansy.

"um do you need any help?" she asked

I smiled at her, maybe she isn't as bad as I thought "Sure"

I lend her carefully across to my wardrobe, and her eyes practically came out. "Wow, you have lots of clothes" I smiled at her "Yea I like to change my clothes everyday" and we both burst out laughing. Maybe I just always got her bad side at school. "You can wear some if you want if you feel like it" she smiled at me and hugged me "thanks I'm really looking forward to you coming now"

Finally, Pansy and me finished packing away all the items I had. We both walked down the stairs pulling both the trunk and the suitcase. When we go to the bottom of the stairs Mr Parkinson levitated the suitcase and the trunk to the fireplace and with that he Floo powdered home. All of a sudden, I realized that I looked completely different from the whole Parkinson family. I frown and asked my new mum "um.. mum why do I look completely different to all of you?"

"Oh honey, thank you for reminding me" she replied and with a flick of her wand and I gasped, my chocolate brown locks turned into layered straight blond hair which reached her hips. Another surprise I have gotten today. I walked up to my muggle mother and father and bid them farewell. With that I went into the fireplace with Pansy and my mum and we Floo powdered to my new home.

When we arrived, my father asked Pansy to show me to my room, which is the one next to her one. He told me he already placed both my trunk and my suitcase in that room and said that he need to talk to my mother and left.

As Pansy led me up several flights of stairs I tried to remember my way. Suddenly, Pansy stopped outside large wooden door "this is our room" I looked at her confusedly; she smiled at me "you'll see when you go in". Then she pushed open the door, I gasped and stared in shock. Inside was a like a common in Hogwarts expect bigger and more elegant. In the middle was a water fountain and on the left hand-side were couches and bookshelves and on the right was a large window, which looked into their property. I must of stood there dumfounded for at least 8 minutes because Pansy started to wave her hand in front of my face "Sorry I have never seen any place so beautiful" I said still staring at the magnificent place "Its okay come on let me show you your room".

We as we walked towards the back of the room I noticed two doors one of the right and one on the left the one on the left was black with silver and blue swirls spurting out from the top right-hand corner and the one on the left was white and had clouds drifting across it. "That's my room come in after you finished unpacking" she said while pointing to the white door "and this one is yours oh and the password for the large wooden door is "Fruit Salad" and your get to recreate the password to your room. But you must tell mother or father the password" I nodded as she finished. "Oh and lunch is in 40 minutes I'll see you later then Hermione" and then she left.

I walked towards the black door, "Good morning Hermione, what will your password be" I bit my lip "Dreams come true" I said and the door flung open.

Please review D Next chapter Draco and Blaise join the picture –click- xD

Love Yous

HeartBroken x3


End file.
